The Innocents
by Janis B
Summary: When a friend of Sydney's disappears her daughter comes to Syd for help
1. Default Chapter

  
Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or of any of its characters.  
  
The Innocent   
  
By: Janis  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ranger James Trivette sat at his desk bent over his keyboard working on his daily reports. He had come in early to get a jump on things so he could finish up early. He and Erika were going to try and get away for a long weekend. He was so absorbed in what he was doing that he didn't notice a young girl walk over to his desk and stand there.  
  
"Excuse me," the small voice said.  
  
Trivette looked up trying hard to hide his surprise, "Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"Is this where Ranger Cooke works?"  
  
"Yes were you looking for her?"  
  
Before she could answer Gage and Walker came in, both looked over questioningly to the young dark haired girl and Trivette.  
  
"Gage what did you do with Syd?" asked Trivette, "This young lady is looking for her."  
  
"She'll be here in a minute she went to see Alex," Gage volunteered.  
  
"Gage maybe you could keep..."  
  
"Elaine."  
  
"Elaine, company," finished Walker.  
  
"Uh, ya, okay I could do that," stammered Gage, "Elaine did you want to come sit over here and wait?"  
  
She followed Gage over to his desk and sat down as he gazed at the door hoping Syd would be walking in. Elaine sat quietly looking at Gage.  
  
"So Elaine," began Gage, "What do you want to see Ranger Cooke about?"  
  
Elaine leaned forward and whispered to Gage, "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
Gage nodded his head yes.  
  
She whispered to him again, "She's my Mom."  
  
Almost choking on the drink of coffee he had just taken he finally got out, "How bout I give Ranger Cooke a call and see what is keeping her."   
  
Quickly pulling out his phone Gage walked to the hall and began dialling.  
  
**********  
  
Alex and Sydney had been chatting about getting together for dinner over the weekend. When suddenly Syd's phone rang, "Excuse me Alex," she said as she took the call.  
  
"Hey Gage what's up?"  
  
"Syd you'd better get down here."  
  
"Why? What's the matter?"  
  
"There's a young dark haired girl here looking for you," Gage told her trying to read her reaction.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Syd just get down here please."  
  
"I'm on my way," she said.  
  
Turning to Alex she told her that she had to go, "Seems there is some girl down there asking for me, that has Gage all flustered."  
  
"Then I won't keep you," laughed Alex.  
  
Syd left Alex's office and made her way downstairs. Gage was standing in the hall waiting for her. He stood looking at her then pulling her aside he asked, "Syd is there anything you want to talk to me about before we go in? You do know that you can tell me anything? Something that might be in your past isn't going to change how I feel about you."  
  
It was her turn to stand staring at him, "Gage what's the matter?"   
  
Taking a deep breath Gage stood in front of Syd telling her, "Elaine told me you were her Mom."  
  
As soon as Syd heard the name Elaine she knew who was waiting for her, she knew that it would also mean trouble, "And you believed her? Where is she? Syd sputtered out heading for the door.  
  
Elaine was sitting where Gage had left her when Syd flew into the office.  
  
"All right young lady come with me," Syd commanded at the same time taking her by the elbow and directing her out of the office, "Gage would you like to join us." That was more of an order then a question Gage realized following along behind.  
  
"What do you think that was all about?" Trivette asked Walker.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think I would want to be Gage or Elaine right now."  
  
"The same thought crossed my mind," Trivette agreed.  
  
**********  
  
Syd steered Elaine into the first open interrogation room as Gage entered behind closing the door.  
  
"All right Elaine would you like to tell Ranger Gage the truth now."  
  
"Ya but Syd you are my Mom now," insisted Elaine.  
  
"What do you mean now?"  
  
"You remember Sydney, Mom asked you to look after me if anything happened to her and you told her that you would treat me like I was your real daughter. That would make you my Mom."  
  
"Elaine where is your Mother?"  
  
"I don't know I haven't seen her in three days. Vince her current boyfriend showed up three nights ago. He was mad at her for something, there was lots of yelling and screaming then everything went quiet. I came out of my room and there was no one there. I haven't seen my Mom since."  
  
"So how did you get here?"  
  
"I remembered Mom saying if I ever needed anything or if something happened to her I was suppose to go to you. So I took the money Mom had hidden for emergencies and got on a bus to Dallas. I got in this morning and I came right here."  
  
At this point Elaine began to cry, "She's dead Sydney I just know she is dead."  
  
"We don't know that," Syd told Elaine softening a little as she spoke, "Ranger Gage and I will look into it and see if we can find out what has happened. Right now we have to find a place for you to stay while we do our job."  
  
"I want to stay with you, Sydney," she began pleading.  
  
"You will tonight but for now you will have to be patient while we look for your Mom."  
  
"What if you don't find her?"  
  
"Elaine we will cross that bridge when we come to it," Gage interjected knowing how alone she must be feeling with her Mother gone.  
  
Syd had gone ahead and placed a call to Alex, "Alex says it's all right to bring Elaine over to the H.O.P.E. centre. She says there are lots of things she can help out with over there," Syd announced to the two of them. "So I'll do that Gage if you want to explain the rest to Walker."  
  
"Can't Gage come with us too," pleaded Elaine thinking she had found an ally in Gage.  
  
Syd was about to protest but decided against it. She figured that the drive back to headquarters would give her a chance to explain about Elaine and her Mother. Knowing Elaine she thought it would be a good idea to give Gage a heads up in her regards.  
  
Thirty minutes later they were at the H.O.P.E. centre. Sydney went in the office to talk to Josie while Gage kept Elaine company.  
  
"Keep a tight rein on her Josie," Sydney was explaining to her, "She can find more trouble to get into then anyone I know, with exception of maybe her Mom. If she suddenly disappears call me right away, Gage and I will track her down. Any trouble at all I'll come back."  
  
"Sydney you worry too much," Josie laughed.  
  
"Tell me that when I come and pick her up tonight," Syd challenged her.  
  
Gage was never so glad to see Syd come back. Once Syd had disappeared into the office Elaine had started, "She really doesn't want me here does she?"  
  
"You just caught her off guard that's all," Gage had answered back.  
  
"You're sticking up for her, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm not just sticking up for her Elaine, I know Syd and I know what she is like she'll do everything humanly possible for you."  
  
"You're sleeping with her aren't you? That's why you are sticking up for her isn't it?"  
  
"Even if he is sleeping with me it is none of your business," Syd answered for Gage coming up behind Elaine. "This is Josie and I want you to be nice to her today, I'll be back around six to pick you up."  
  
"Come on Partner lets get to work," Syd told him walking past him and out the door.  
  
When they almost got to the car Syd tossed the keys at Gage saying, "You drive."  
  
Sliding into the passenger seat she waited for Gage to get in. He opened the driver's door and got in; putting the key into the ignition he turned and looked at her.  
  
"Syd I'm sorry," he began.  
  
"Gage start the car I want to talk but not here, all right. We're close to my place let's go there."  
  
A few minutes later found them at the apartment; Gage took her keys from her hand and unlocked the door.   
  
She turned around and faced her partner while he closed the door behind them.   
  
"Gage sit down I've got something to show you," she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek as she spoke.  
  
He smiled back at her breathing a little easier knowing that she wasn't mad at him over what had happened that morning. She went into the bedroom and came back a few minutes later with a big gift box. Sitting the box on the coffee table she opened it and began sifting through the contents. It was a collection of old pictures and memorabilia.  
  
"What are you looking for Syd?" Gage asked.  
  
"Just a minute you'll see," Syd murmured only half paying attention to Gage. "There it is," she exclaimed showing the picture to him, "This is Sylvania Talbot, Elaine's real Mother."  
  
"Pretty girl," commented Gage.  
  
"She was back then," Syd smiled recalling her friend, "We were eighteen when this picture was taken, Sylvania had just found out she was expecting for Elaine and she wasn't even sure who the father was. It was that day she asked me if I would look after her baby if something ever happened to her. Honestly I don't know why something hasn't happened to her before now. I've helped her out of so many jams, helped her get legitimate jobs and tried to help with Elaine. She can't help going back to her old life style. Remember when we moved down here and I had some business to finish up before I could leave?"  
  
Gage nodded his head in recollection.  
  
"It was Syl, one of her boyfriends had molested Elaine. Gage I was so mad at her, she begged me to forgive her. I'm not the one she needed forgiveness from. She promised me things would be different this time, both she and Elaine were going to counselling. Syl promised to keep in touch and she did for a while then it got so I get a card at Christmas.  
  
Elaine always has had a wild streak in her; by ten she knew more about life then most fifteen year olds. She knows how to play people for what she wants so don't get sucked in by her tears and her helpless act, she can turn on you in a second."  
  
Gage sat quietly taking all this in reaching for Syd's hand he asked her, "What happens if something has happened to her mother?"  
  
"Syl has a big family, I doubt that will become an issue."  
  
"Elaine did come here to you not to them."  
  
"I'll worry about that when the time comes for now lets get back to headquarters and see what we can find out."  
  
**********  
  
"Elaine's mother has quite a rap sheet going for her Syd," Trivette commented to her handing the print out to Gage as they approached his desk.  
  
"Did you run Elaine's name through the system?" Syd asked.  
  
"Yeah looks like she is following in her Mother's footsteps."  
  
At this point Walker joined the conversation, "Nobody has reported Sylvania Talbot missing, it looks like if you want to know what has happened you are going to have to go there. Does Elaine and her mother have family in Houston?"  
  
"They have lots of family," Syd confirmed.  
  
"Why don't you two take Elaine home on the first flight out tomorrow and then see what you can find out about her Mom."  
  
"I'll see if I can get hold of her brother then," Syd replied as the partners nodded in agreement.  
  
Their thoughts were interrupted by Syd's phone ringing.  
  
"Ranger Cooke. We'll be right there Josie," Syd sighed and turning to Gage she said, "Let's go she gave Josie the slip."  
  
**********  
  
"Sydney I'm so sorry, you left her in my care, you warned me," cried Josie.  
  
"Josie don't worry, she got me this morning too," Gage admitted trying to make Josie feel better.  
  
"She was outside helping with the daycare, I came in to get the snack ready when I came back out no one knew where she was. Sydney, I know you told me to watch her..."  
  
"It's not your fault I would have been surprised if she hadn't tried something. Did she say anything to anyone?" Syd was trying in vain to let Josie know she wasn't blaming her.  
  
"Only that she had to find a way to make some real money," one of the volunteers told the Rangers.  
  
"I know where she is then," Syd stated heading for the door.  
  
"You really don't think that she is doing that?" Gage asked as they got in the car.  
  
"Her Mother would and she knows that is a fast way to make money, what do you think?"  
  
"Then you are probably right," Gage conceded.  
  
**********  
  
A fifteen-minute drive had them to the centre of the stripe. Gage took one side of the street while Syd took the other. It wasn't very long until Gage caught sight of her talking to a man through a car window trying to strike a deal. Going up behind her and taking her by the arm he nonchalantly asked, "And after we shared so many secrets this morning Elaine."  
  
"Hey back off," yelled the man in the car as he began opening his door.  
  
"No you back off, I'm a Texas Ranger. Unless you want to come down to headquarters and explain why you were trying to solicit sex from a minor you will get back in your car and move on."  
  
The man closed his car door and hastily drove off.  
  
Elaine knowing she was in trouble had all ready started to turn on the charm, "Gage we really don't have to tell Sydney about this do we?" she asked smiling sweetly to him, "I could really make it worth your while to keep it our little secret." She reached up to caress Gage's face as she spoke.   
  
Gage caught her wrist before her hand reached him telling her, "We could except for the fact that I don't keep secrets from Sydney. She is just crossing the street now, so I'd be nice if I was you Elaine, she is mad enough to put you in cuffs."   
  
Elaine had all ready started firing excuses at Syd as to the reasons she had taken off from the H.O.P.E. centre. Sydney didn't care to hear her and cut her off short, "I've heard every excuse before Elaine. Don't you care if we find your Mother or not? Can't you help us out a little? When we have to go looking for you that takes time away from looking for her."  
  
"I'm sorry Sydney," she cried a tear forming in her eye.  
  
Neither Syd or Gage could tell if it was genuine or not.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or of any of its characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
They all went back to headquarters, Elaine sat in plain sight as Syd and Gage finished up for the day. Gage went ahead and made the travel arrangements while Syd called Josie and let her know that Elaine was safe and then put in a call to Andrew, Syl's brother.  
  
"Of course bring her here," Andrew told Sydney, "It doesn't surprise me at all that this has happened. I've tried to help her in the past, she just doesn't want to be helped."  
  
"Don't blame yourself I know exactly how you feel. You are right you can't help someone who won't be helped. We will see you in the morning," Syd ended the conversation hanging up the phone.  
  
Gage looked over to where Elaine sat, he could almost see her plotting her next scheme. Then he looked over to where Syd was, she was on the phone resting her head on her hand. He smiled over to her and she catching it smiled back.  
  
Elaine had been watching the whole exchange, thinking to herself, "Yeah sure Syd if he's not sleeping with you, you wish he was and the same goes for you Gage. This was something she hadn't counted on."   
  
Walking over to Syd's desk Gage asked if he could take her and Elaine out for some dinner.  
  
Elaine over hearing jumped right up, "Oh please Sydney it will be so much fun."  
  
"Elaine we have an early plane to catch tomorrow," Syd replied but seeing her disappointment she said to Gage, "Why not pick up some take out on the way home?"  
  
"Sounds good, I'll drop you two off, swing by my place, pack a bag and be over," smiled Gage.  
  
Elaine knew the decision had been made and decided not to fight a battle she could not win.  
  
**********  
  
Gage was at the door at exactly seven carrying two big bags of take out. Elaine was there to greet him, he quickly put the take out bags between them and asked where Syd was.  
  
"Right here," she said coming into view. She had just gotten out of the bath, her hair was still pinned up and she wore her bath robe. Walking over to Gage, she let him kiss her cheek.  
  
Elaine's eyes narrowed she had thought Sydney was different, but she wasn't she was exactly like her Mother and Gage was no better then one of her cheap boyfriends. Oh they acted like they cared about her all right when all they really wanted was her out of the way so they could have each other. She was going to have to make Sydney see that Gage was just like the others, she had to get him out of their lives.  
  
"Are we going to eat or what?" Elaine interrupted them.  
  
"Yes we are going to eat," replied Syd taking the bags from Gage and heading to the table she had all ready set.  
  
**********  
  
By nine o'clock dinner was finished and everything had been tidied up and put away. Looking over to Elaine, Syd told her it was time she headed for bed.   
  
"We have a long day ahead of us," Syd told her.  
  
"You just want me out of the way so you two can be alone."  
  
"That's true, Syd and I have some things to discuss which don't include you."  
  
"If it's about my Mother I have the right to know," Elaine insisted defiantly.  
  
"Elaine we know no more about what has happened to your Mother then we did this morning and we aren't going to know anything until we get to Houston tomorrow. Gage and I have a few things to talk over about cases we are working and then we'll retire for the night. Now please do as you are asked," Syd answered finding it hard not to loose patience.  
  
Elaine finally gave in heading for the spare bedroom. Syd sank down on the couch with Gage. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. It felt good, she was tired, it had been along day.  
  
"Gage did you notice something funny about Elaine and this whole situation?"  
  
"Like she's not that concerned about where her Mother is."  
  
"Then it's not just me being hard on her."  
  
"I feel it too, she's only worried about her Mother when she thinks it's expected. I've been hoping I was wrong but I can't shake it."  
  
Syd turned in his arms, reaching up to kiss him. Gage drew her closer returning her kiss, gently moving his hand inside her robe to caress her shoulder. Breaking the kiss he whispered to her, "You'd better go to bed Honey."  
  
She knew he was right if she stayed in his arms any longer they wouldn't be able to stop. As long as Elaine was with them that part of their lives was something they wanted to keep separate.  
  
"Sure you'll be all right out here on the couch?" she smiled.  
  
"I'll make due," he smiled back, "Besides one of us has to guard the door against the escape artist."  
  
Syd got up coming back a couple of minutes later with a pillow and blanket. Once again she leaned forward and kissed him telling him good night.  
  
Elaine closed the bedroom door as Syd headed for her room. She knew she was right they didn't care about her all they cared about was satisfying each other. Gage definitely had to go and she knew exactly how to do that. She'd show Sydney he was not special that he was just like any other man.  
  
**********  
  
It was two A.M. when Elaine moved quietly into the living room. She stood very scantly dressed at the end of the couch looking at Gage who was sleeping peacefully. Slowly she moved onto the couch, pulling herself up the length of Gage's body, moving her hand along his face she bent to kiss him.   
  
Before she could succeed Gage grasped both of her wrists and pulled them both into a sitting position.  
  
"Something I can help you with Elaine?" Gage asked her reaching for the table lamp, still holding her wrists with one hand.  
  
"Gage I wasn't kidding this afternoon when I told you I could make you happy," she smiled sweetly, breaking the hold her had on her and again trying to reach for him.  
  
Again Gage grabbed her wrist as he told her, "That would be great Elaine except you are about fifteen years too young and I'm in love with Sydney."  
  
Sydney hearing their voices had awoken, getting up she had walked into the room just in time to hear Gage say that he loved her.  
  
"Elaine go back to bed."  
  
"Sydney, I'm sorry Gage came to my door just like so many of my Mother's boyfriends."  
  
"Elaine don't even go there, get back to bed now or I will leave you here in foster care while we go to Houston to find your Mother. Do you understand me go back to bed," Syd was all but yelling at her.  
  
Elaine got up and walked out of the room as Syd went over and sank down on the couch with Gage. She leaned against the back of the couch while he sat forward.  
  
"Care to compare notes?" Syd asked, rubbing her hand on his back.  
  
Gage wished he could just forget it happened but he couldn't so turning to face Syd he confided in her. He related how she had climbed on the couch with him and tried to kiss him, promising she could make him happy.  
  
"Then when that didn't work she turned on you," Syd finished up.  
  
"Syd, please make sure you don't leave me alone with her."  
  
Laughing she pulled him against herself so he fell on top of her. His arms were around her and he was kissing her. Elaine watched from the bedroom, more determined then ever to end this.  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or of any of its characters.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The trip to Houston was uneventful. After last night's performance Elaine seemed resigned to sitting quietly reading a magazine during the flight. Sydney sat with her and Gage sat behind them. It wasn't until they started pulling up in front of her Uncle's home that the trouble started.  
  
"You are dumping me, after promising my Mother you are dumping me. It's because of Gage isn't it; you are choosing him over me aren't you? It's not fair, you are picking him over me, and dumping me on an uncle that I hardly know."  
  
Gage started to say something until Syd took his hand and asked him to leave her alone with Elaine for a moment. Gage opened the car door and got out, Elaine started up again.  
  
"You maybe able to run Gage, but you can't run me," she yelled at Syd, "This isn't fair, you promised my Mother, you lied, you lied, you lied."   
  
"Is the tantrum finished?" Syd calmly asked turning to face Elaine in the backseat. Elaine sat there glaring at Syd but she had stopped screaming, "Because when I speak to you I want your undivided attention."  
  
Elaine still did not speak so Sydney continued; "Your Mother is missing does that not mean anything to you?" Elaine looked straight ahead starring out the window, "You came to Dallas supposedly for my help to find her, then you hinder me anyway you can. No it's more then that Elaine you've hurt me every chance you could. Gage has tried to help you; he's here now wanting to help. I call Andrew and he tells me of course bring you here; he welcomes you with open arms. Everyone wants to help you when are you going to let us?"  
  
Elaine still did not speak she still stared straight ahead.  
  
"Elaine I'm scared for your Mom I want to find her, Gage and I can do that if you let us."  
  
"I'll do what you tell me for now Sydney," Elaine said still glaring she opened the car door and got out. Turning she smiled at Gage and went running to her Uncle's arms the tears instantly beginning to flow down her cheeks.  
  
Gage opened the car door for Syd, she got out and they walked over to where Andrew was with Elaine.  
  
"Sydney it's been a long time, would you and your partner like to come?" Andrew asked giving Syd a hug.  
  
"Thanks but no, I want to get to the bottom of this. I want to know where Syl is."  
  
**********  
  
Syd sat with her own thoughts as Gage drove towards the trailer park where Sylvanna and Elaine lived. Gage sat patiently waiting for Syd to let him know what she was thinking. He stopped the car in front of the trailer and looking at Syd asked if she was ready.  
  
"Gage," she paused as if wanting to explain more to him. He took her hand in his, "I'm ready," she said.  
  
They moved up the steps to the door, Syd knocked calling out for Sylvanna. The door swung open and the stench of death hit them both. Gage stepped in front of Syd entering first, the trailer had been torn up as if someone had been searching for something. More then searching for something, it was more like being in a rage wanting just to destroy everything they could put their hands on. Moving towards the back, Gage opened the partially closed bedroom door with his foot, revealing a horrendous murder scene. Sydney was right behind him; he immediately turned putting his arms around her.  
  
"I've got to see Gage," she cried trying to fight her way past him.  
  
"Once the bodies are brought out Syd," he told her nearly having to pick her up to get her back outside.  
  
"Is it her Gage?"  
  
"I think so," he replied keeping one arm around her as he pulled out his phone and began dialling.  
  
Gage was explaining into the phone who they were and what the situation was, when suddenly Syd bolted from him. Being overwhelmed by it all she had run to the side of the trailer where the waves of nausea over took her and she was sick. Gage was kneeling beside her now holding her hair, helping her back to her feet.  
  
"Going to be okay?"  
  
"I think so," she meekly told him as the first police vehicles began moving in.   
  
Together they went to speak to the officers. When the bodies were brought out Syd positively identified Sylvanna. She was sitting in the car now waiting patiently while Gage finished up. A few minutes later Gage got in the car beside her.  
  
"We have to tell Elaine and Andrew what has happened," Syd stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"We'll do that a little later Syd, right now we are going to give you a break."  
  
"I'm fine," Syd insisted trying not to show any more weakness then she all ready had that morning.  
  
"Then humour me, I'm not speaking to you as your partner here, I'm the guy who loves you."  
  
"Please Gage, just get us out of here," she said fighting tears.  
  
**********  
  
Gage drove to the hotel that he had made the reservation at the day before. After signing for and retrieving the key for their room he came back for Syd. He unlocked the door then putting his arm around her shoulder walked inside with her. Once inside Gage dropped the bags so he could bring his other arm around her.  
  
Syd leaned into him letting Gage take complete charge of her for now, helping her cope. She was lucky to have him, there was a time she would have muddled through this by herself, but now she didn't have to.  
  
She let her arms going around his neck and she whispered, "Make me feel like I'm still alive."  
  
He drew her into a deep kiss, lifting her in his arms at the same time. He carried her to the bed where he made love with her.  
  
Lying there in Gage's arms Syd finally began to speak, "I failed her Gage, she has always counted on me and I failed her."  
  
"Syd you had no way of knowing that this would happen."  
  
"Yes but if I had stayed here instead of going to Dallas…"   
  
Gage knew she was talking crazy but let her ramble, pulling her a little closer, kissing the tears that had begun running down her cheeks.  
  
"This would have happened whether you were in Houston or Dallas and you know that Honey. You did everything you could for her without giving her your whole life. You came to Dallas because we needed each other even if we didn't know that at the time."  
  
"If I'd been here though Gage…"  
  
"You would have found her a little earlier then today. Syd it is like you told Andrew you can't help someone that won't be helped."  
  
Syd cried into Gage's chest as he held her, knowing in her heart that he was right there was nothing she could have done to prevent what had happened. A few more minutes past when Gage's phone rang.   
  
Syd sat up allowing him to answer; it was Detective Mitchell from Houston PD. He had the autopsy report and what was thought to be the murder weapon; it was found about thirty feet behind the trailer. He was quite anxious to talk to Elaine.  
  
Gage told him that they would meet him at his office before they went to Andrew Talbot's home to inform the family.  
  
Syd had all ready begun to dress feeling guilty about indulging herself with Gage. He guessed what was going on in her mind and caught her in his arms for a minute more, "You had to get your mind straight before you can help others, what we just did was not wrong, you needed the time," he stressed to her.  
  
Looking into his eyes she knew he was right. They finished dressing and left to meet Detective Mitchell.  
  
Gage pulled the door behind them and the two of them walked to the car, getting in they drove away unaware that they were being watched.  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.   
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or of any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lou Mitchell was waiting for them when they got to Police Headquarters. His partner Detective Dillon Hunter was with him.  
  
"According to the Medical Examiner both victims were probably killed in their sleep, neither had put up a struggle. Both victims had their throats slit, then Sylvanna was stabbed thirty-four times, while the other victim, who had been positively identified as Vince Hanson, had been stabbed forty-three times. It also seems that they had a large quantity of alcohol and sleeping pills in their systems, making it impossible to fight off any kind of an attack," Mitchell explained.  
  
Hunter took up the briefing from there, "The murder weapon was found less then thirty feet from the trailer, both victim's blood is on the knife. There are a couple of different sets of prints on it but no match yet."  
  
Syd's phone suddenly rang; she had been listening to the detectives so intently that she had jumped when it rang. Pulling it from her jacket pocket she took a few steps away from everyone to answer it.  
  
Walking back over to the group Syd addressed Gage, "That was Andrew she's gone again she gave them the slip."   
  
"And with not knowing how this happened with her Mother, maybe she saw something, the killer or killers maybe looking for her," added Gage.  
  
"We'll put an all points out on her," Mitchell assured the Rangers picking up the phone as he spoke.  
  
"I told Andrew we would be over shortly," Syd continued, "We'll be back in touch as soon as we speak to the family."  
  
Hanson nodded in reply.  
  
**********  
  
Gage dreaded this part of the job even when he didn't know who the people were, he could only imagine how rough this was going to be for Syd. She hadn't said too much on the ride over, she was going over in her own mind what she was going to say to Andrew.  
  
Gage pulled the car into the driveway and Andrew appeared waiting for any news they may have.   
  
"Sydney anything?" he questioned her.  
  
"Let's go inside Andrew."  
  
"It's bad isn't Sydney? Andrew asked as his wife joined him, Syd and Gage in the living room.  
  
"It's as bad as it gets," Syd agreed taking his hands she told him, "Gage and I found Syl and her boyfriend Vince murdered at her trailer."  
  
"Do you know how or why? Who could have hated her that much? Was it because of Vince?" Andrew had begun firing questions that Syd was at a loss to answer.  
  
Gage filled in the details of what they knew so far, which really wasn't much. He ended by saying that their priority right now was to find Elaine in case the same people were looking for her to do her harm.  
  
They spoke a few minutes more before the partners took there leave.   
  
"Andrew, we'll get to the bottom of this," Syd promised.  
  
**********  
  
Gage was talking on the phone to detective Mitchell when Syd got in the car, "We'll stop by for the pictures then hit the streets too," he said hanging up.  
  
"They found out that Elaine has a best friend called Janet Roberts she was suppose to spend the night with Elaine three nights ago. The girls ended up coming back to the Robert's home for the night. Janet went to school and Elaine came to Dallas, Janet didn't make it to school today and now they are both missing."  
  
They searched for the rest of the day and into the night but it was as if the city had swallowed up the two girls and they were gone. Along about nine Gage pulled the car back into the hotel parking lot, intending to call it a night and starting fresh in the morning.  
  
He knew Syd was tired but she wasn't giving an inch, she was more determined then ever to find Elaine and who ever had done this to her friend.  
  
They had spoken to Mitchell and Hanson about an hour ago, still no identification on the prints. A third blood type was found on the knife meaning that the killer had probably cut their hand during the assault and murder.  
  
"Why don't you go in and relax in a nice warm bath while I go get us something to eat," Gage coaxed Syd.  
  
Agreeing she leaned over kissing him before taking the key from him and getting out of the car. She watched him drive out of the parking lot before opening the door to their room and flicking on the light. Her hand went immediately to her gun, drawing it before going any further into the room. Things had been torn up and destroyed as violently as they had been in Syl's trailer. Scrawled on one wall was a message that said, "You are no better then her."  
  
Satisfying herself that no one was there, Syd called Gage, "Forget about dinner and get back here Gage, You won't believe it until you see it."  
  
A few minutes later Gage was pulling back into the parking lot with Hunter and Mitchell right behind him. Syd was standing outside the room waiting for them; she pushed open the door as they approached her. They all walked into the room and stood starring in disbelief. Mitchell pulled his phone and began dialling for the forensic team.   
  
"Think this is the work of who ever killed your friend Sylvanna Talbot?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Could possibly be. I do know for sure who did this though," Syd stated motioning Gage to follow her into the bathroom. On the back of the bathroom door was written, "You picked him over me."  
  
"Elaine," Gage agreed.  
  
"The daughter?" Hunter questioned them.  
  
"We had an argument this morning when we took her to Andrew's she told me I was picking Gage over her. It wasn't a matter of choosing this morning we were working," Syd replied trying to convince herself more then anyone else.  
  
**********  
  
Gage went to the front desk and got them a second room, and then together they went to a twenty-four drugstore to pick up some necessities.   
  
Sitting together they discussed the days events over dinner. Syd had called Walker and asked if he could find out if there was any part of Elaine's juvenile record that was sealed or sent up red flags. He told her he'd have Alex look into it and call them back in the morning.  
  
Syd sat looking out the restaurant window her thoughts a million miles away. A tear glistened in her eye, her memories flooding her mind.  
  
"Okay Ranger Cooke you've left me sitting here by myself for long enough, are you going to let me in?" Gage gently asked her.  
  
"Gage I'm sorry, can we get out of here?"  
  
"Sure Honey, just let me get the check," said Gage flagging down the waiter.  
  
Outside the restaurant Gage took Syd's hand and they slowly began walking towards the hotel. They walked along silently for about a block until Syd finally spoke.  
  
"I was remembering all the things Syl and I did in High school, I spent as much time at her house as she did at ours. We shared almost everything. Then she got pregnant and I went on to college. That's when I guess I started to realize how much she had depended on me. I'd do the homework and she'd copy it, she'd get us in trouble and I'd be left holding the bag. It didn't matter, I just loved her, I loved her and I didn't get a chance to tell her," cried Syd as the tears flowed down her face.  
  
Gage had his arms around Syd letting her cry against him. He knew how it felt to have someone taken from you without being able to tell them you love them. He fought back his own tears by pulling her closer, whispering that he loved her.  
  
The minutes passed as they slowly walked to the hotel Gage's arm around Syd. Neither seemed aware of the eyes that were on them. Stopping outside the door of their room, Gage tenderly cupped Syd's chin lifting her face to his so their lips could meet in a kiss.  
  
Without warning a lone figure came running at them knife raised above their head screaming, "I knew you lied."  
  
Gage reacted immediately catching the glimmer of the knife he raised his arm to prevent it from being driven into Syd. She in turn went into action and easily disarmed the assailant and taking them to the ground. Putting the cuffs on her Syd's heart sank further knowing that it was Elaine who had attacked them. In all likelihood she had killed her Mother and Vince Hanson too.  
  
**********  
  
Syd sat quietly in the waiting room while Gage had his arm stitched up. Elaine had confessed to the murders of Sylvanna Talbot and Vince Hanson. Syd could still hear her voice, "She chose them over me, she told me she loved me, but she lied, she loved them more then she ever loved me."  
  
They found Janet Roberts in Vince Hanson's car. Elaine had slit her throat claiming Janet was like the others and had turned against her.  
  
"Ranger Cooke, Ranger Cooke," the nurse broke into her thoughts, "Ranger Gage is almost ready to go if you could come this way."  
  
Syd followed the nurse to where they had just finished bandaging up Gage's arm. He had just finished signing a few release forms and was ready to go.  
  
"I guess it's my turn to look after you," Syd smiled putting her arm around him.  
  
"This is something I could get used to," Gage smiled leaning against her.  
  
***********  
  
The Rangers stayed in Houston two days more to wrap things up and attend Sylvanna's funeral.  
  
Sydney gave the eulogy at the small funeral of family and friends.   
  
While everyone began walking to the cars Syd walked over to the coffin resting her hand on it. Gage stood quietly behind her as she said a final farewell to her friend telling her she loved her.  
  
Placing his hand on Syd's shoulder, Gage brought his lips to her ear he whispered, "Let's go home."  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
